


The Chosen

by Automaton_Augur



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crossover, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23458681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Automaton_Augur/pseuds/Automaton_Augur
Summary: His home has been saved.Its time for someone else to be chosen.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	The Chosen

**Author's Note:**

> For now, this is purely experimental. If I get some good feedback, I might do more!

Kepler, West Virginia, didn’t really need a chosen before. Thats the thought that stuck with Duck Newton, and has stuck with him since the beginning of the week. Things were rough, but that was really just the healing process, still in affect as he and Minerva came back from their volunteer work. Yeah, being hard to kill was great and all, but did Kepler really need four chosen? Its not exactly like they’d be doing any galavanting or crap. Things had been pretty quiet since the apocalypse struck. No one is exactly planning on doing anything dumb in the forest after an entire mountain was broken.

After a weeks worth of contemplation, he built up the guts to ask Minerva exactly how to contact someone, how to... hell, put a wormhole in someones brain. He hadn’t exactly gotten an explanation, except that he had to have some sort of device to do it. A device not really native to Earth. A device that’d take days to build.

A device he’s standing before today.

He takes one last breath in, hoping that what he’s doing is right.

~

The world he sees beyond the machine is familiar, but not too familiar.

At the same time, its not too not familiar.

The buildings look the same as the ones they have in places up in New York, or some other big city. Cars are still around the street, and he gives a sigh of relief to see that the inhabitants are still human.

That being said, Duck won’t lie, because he can’t. He’s a little unnerved when a child starts firing off explosions from their hands. He does as much learning as he can, given a bit more time, due to the fact that he’s not projecting form or voice. He educates himself on Quirks the best he can, but it just seems too much like that Marvel shit that Jake would go crazy for in the lobby. 

It takes some time, to patrol the area he’s given. He sees so many of these heroes, that for a moment, he stands in the street, debating who he should talk to, if anyone. Until finally, he sees something heroic.

A massive... thing, which seems to be as close to an Abomination as this world is holding a that kid hostage. Its a monster made up of roiling green slime, eyes simply floating about, and the teen inside is firing off explosions, ignoring the pain he’s causing and ignoring the danger that he’s putting himself in. Out of all the heroes he’d seen today, none of them move. They wait for someone better, someone who they think could do it, even though Duck knew they could themselves. A single figure rushes from the crowd, a green haired kid.

The scene is so, so similar to when he fought the Beast. Much like this villain, the first Abomination was a creature of slime, taking creatures for their own. Just like that day, the battlefield was filled with fire. Just like he did, the freckled kid’s body moved before his mind, determined.

Duck Newton smiles, taking a small break from this world. He knows who the next chosen will be.

~

Izuku Midoriya is woken up in the middle of the night, after the worst and best day of his life, by rustic blues piece. His eyes open blearily, and the silhouette before him barely visible. Its the figure of a middle aged man, slightly doughy, cloaked in white light. Its hard to tell anything too specific about them, other than the wide brimmed hat they wear, and that they push aside to awkwardly run a hand through their hair.

“Izuku Midoriya? Let’s talk about destiny.”


End file.
